


Fix me

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Suicide Attempt, if this triggers you do not read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia attempts suicide and Stiles saves her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me

Three weeks. Three weeks since Allison died. Three weeks since a warrior died. Three weeks since her best friend died. Three weeks since Lydia’s heart was broken and unfixable.   
Lydia was sitting on the floor of her bedroom sobbing. Her back was against the end of her bed. The mascara she was wearing was leaving marks on her face. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  
  
They say the good die young. Well, this was too damn young. How in any way was this fair? Lydia had been left by so many people including her dad and Jackson and now this. “She didn’t deserve this!” she yelled. She was home alone since her mother had left for a meeting in San Francisco. “Allison, I can’t do this anymore. I want to be with you. How could this happen? You left me and I know it’s selfish but I need you.”

The voices who had left her alone for some reason these few weeks returned. They started talking. They started talking about Allison’s death and how they thought Lydia should get over it already. That was the last thing she heard. She could not take it any more so…she screamed.

An ear-piercing scream left her mouth as she collided on the floor. She was done. The scream was so loud it had made her ears bleed. But she didn’t care. She was ready to go. Everyone who she thought cared about her left. This was not what she thought her life would be like. She thought she would go to Harvard. She thought she would have a normal life but instead she got screwed over and now here she was mourning her best friend.

Her cell-phone rang. She picked it up. “Lydia are you okay?” Stiles asked concerned. “Yes” was all she responded. It wasn’t convincing though. She hang up the phone not saying another word. She knew she wouldn’t have been so rude to him sice he was the only person she had opened up to but again she didn’t care about anything and her emotions had been closed off. She walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet. She grabbed a hand full of medicine. She didn’t know what it was but she knew that too much of a medicine would kill you so she took fifteen.

Meanwhile Stiles felt something wasn’t right. He grabbed his keys and ran outside towards the Jeep. He was at Lydia within five minutes. He rang the bell a few times. He knocked on the door a few times but no response. Her car was still outside so there was no way she wasn’t home.

He ran to the back of the Martin residence and jumped over the fence. When he walked towards the giant glass door he saw Prada barking. That wasn’t a good sign either since Prada was as calm as a dog could possibly be. He had luck because the door wasn’t locked so he ran upstairs. He checked her room nothing. He checked her mom’s room nothing and when he checked the bathroom that when he saw her.

Lydia was laying there on cold ground. Her face was pale. Her breathing was weak. He called nine-one-one immediately. He picked her up in his arms and ran towards the door. The ambulance had just arrived so he handed them Lydia very gently as he sat down beside her not leaving her alone for a single second.

Stiles waited for what felt like hours. He was sitting there in the same damn chair he was sitting in when his mother passed. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t lose her like this. He couldn’t lose her at all but especially not like this.  

A doctor came towards him. “Mr Stilinski?” Stiles nodded. He was still not able to talk. “You can go see her now but I’ve got to tell you that she has taken an overdose of medicine. It seems to be a suicide attempt. Mrs Martin is currently in a state of coma and we are not sure when she’ll wake up. Or if she’ll wake up.” He told Stiles emotionlessly. Stiles nodded while still processing what was happening right now. The doctor told one of the nurses to lead Stiles towards Lydia’s room as well as he her that Stiles was in a state of shock which he should get out of in five minutes.

He was right. Five minutes after Stiles had sat down next to Lydia tears started streaming down his face again but this time it was uncontrollable. After he got the control back over his body he called Mrs Martin who wasn’t picking up her cell phone. He told her everything while trying to calm her down. “She is in a coma and doctors don’t know when she’ll get out of it so I have to ask you how long it’ll be until you can come back.” Stiles said trying to control his emotions but failing miserably. “I can’t come back until next week.” Natalie sobbed. “Don’t worry okay? I know you would want someone to be with her so I’m staying here until she wakes up okay? I’m not leaving her side I promise.” They talked some more and when the conversation was over the pack started coming by one by one.

It had been two days since the incident and Lydia still hadn’t woken up. So…Stiles tried something new he held her hand and said “Lydia, I don’t know if you can hear me. I hope you do. Lydia I’m not leaving your side okay I promise. I‘ll be here until you wake up and I know you will. You’re strong and you will make it.”  That’s when the first sign in two days arrived. She squeezed his hand tightly not wanting to let go.

That night Stiles almost fell asleep in the sofa in her room she finally woke up. “Stiles?” she said her voice cracking. He shot up from the sofa and walked over towards Lydia as fast as he could. “You’re awake! Oh thank god you’re awake.” He said.

He sat down next to her and they started talking. They talked about everything but mostly about how she felt. “Lydia, why did you do this.” He asked. “Stiles, I’ve been alone for a long time. I was living in this perfect world where I acted like a Barbie doll. When I met Allison, Scott and you it opened my eyes. I let the real me out and when Allison died a part of me died too and I don’t know what else to do Stiles. I’m done. I’m done living.” she said. Tears were streaming down his face. “Lydia, please don’t say that. You’re such a beautiful, intelligent and amazing girl please don’t go. Do you really think Allison would have wanted this to happen, do you really think she would be happy that this happened? I don’t think so. Lydia you’re NOT alone okay. You’ve got the pack, you’ve got your family and you have got me. Okay, I love you so please don’t say this.”

Tears slipped down her face. She was so touched by his words. This boy never gave up on her and she promised herself she wouldn’t give up on him. She knew she had long way ahead of her and it was going to be rough and so did Stiles. But at this moment it didn’t seem so bad after all. Maybe her heart wasn’t broken and unfixable. _Stiles would try to fix her_ for as long as it took. And as for saying I love you she knew she loved him but for now she wasn’t ready to say so and Stiles knew _. He would wait for her. He always has._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It would mean a lot to me if you leave kudos <3


End file.
